


Think about You&Me

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Love at First Sight, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: Regina‘s a teacher at a Highschool in London.She and her best ”special“ Friend, Narcissa were celebrating Regina‘s birthday where they’ll meet two lovely women....I do not own HP nor OUAT... it‘s just a little idea of mine and if you don‘t like it... don‘t read it...





	1. Chapter 1

„Regina.... right there.....“ Narcissa moaned and held Regina‘s head between her legs.

„Don‘t you dare to stop!“

Regina wrapped her arms around Narcissa‘s legs and looked up at her best friend: „I‘d like to eat my bitthday present now...“ and bit in her clit.

Narcissa screamed out in pleasure and came hard.

Regina collapsed next to her lover and laughed.

„What‘s so funny...?“

„We said, it wouldn‘t happen again.“ Regina said, and Narcissa also laughed: „Right.... and than you fucked me in the restroom of this shitty restaurant last month. But today‘s your birthday, Gina. So why not?“

„That’s right, and I really love this present... but that restaurant wasn‘t that bad.“

Narcissa raised an eyebrow and looked at the dark hair woman.

„Yeah, okay, it was disgusting.“

„When will your guests arrive?“ Narcissa asked, and Regina looked at her smartphone, and said: „In about an hour.“

„Alright...“ Narcissa stood up and went to the bathroom.

 

They weren‘t in a relationship or some serious thing. They were friends. Who were sleeping together since two months now. It was just fun.

Regina was working at the towns high school and Narcissa worked at a book store.

They‘ve met three years ago and it started with a coffee, and ended up in a friendship.

Narcissa called it once: „Special friends.“

Regina liked it, even she was searching a meaningful relationship.

She knew that Narcissa was as lonely as she was, but they never talked about that.

They knew it both, and that was enough....

 

Their guests arrived and Regina‘s sister Zelena introduced a friend of her: „Gina, this is Emma Swan. She did the flowers for my wedding last month.“

Regina smiled at the blonde woman infront of her. „Those flowers were nice.“

„Thank you.“ Emma said and shook an offered hand....

Regina couldn‘t resist to let her gaze gliding over Emma and the moment their eyes met, she was totally lost in those green eyes...

 

Regina closed the door and Zelena asked if they‘ll come more guests, and Regina nodded and said: „Molly wanted to come with her son and his girlfriend. Her son is making an education at the school for a position as a teacher.“

Zelena nodded and handed her sister a small box.

„You didn‘t have to...“

Zelena raised an eyebrow and Regina opened the box.

It was a silver necklace with a heart medallion....

 

 

It was later that evening, when Narcissa saw a young arguing couple on the balkony. She watched them and he left, after she had slapped him.

Narcissa entered the balkony and offered that young woman a glass of champagne and stood next to her.

„Thanks...“ the young woman said, and Narcissa nodded. „Are you alright?“

„Yes, I‘m fine... Ron‘s just a dick, that‘s all....“

„Would you like to talk about it?“

„No... not today. I don‘t want to ruinate this party.“

Narcissa smiled and looked over the city.

„It‘s beautiful... I really love London...“

„Yes that‘s true....“ Hermione said and turned her gaze over the city.

„I‘m Hermione, by the way.“

„Narcissa...“

Hermione smiled and let her gaze gliding over Narcissa.

’She‘s cute... and in this red dress damn hot...‘ Hermione thought and Narcissa asked: „Found something you like?“

„Maybe...“

 

—————————————————————

 

„So... you‘re a florist?“ Regina asked Emma while she watched Narcissa talking to a young woman.

„I‘m a student, actually. I work after school at „Flower‘s Up“ for earning a bit money.“

Regina nodded and offered Emma a glass of Whiskey, but Emma rejected it: „Thank‘s but I should drive Hermione back home. She‘s my roommate. It‘s the young woman out there on the balkony.“

„I see...“

Emma took the glass after a few seconds and said: „I should... but I don‘t have to....“

Regina smirked and stepped a bit closer, and the started a conversation about flowers. Regina found them really fascinating... but maybe it was just the blonde woman in front of her and she could listen to everything what would came out of her mouth...

 

 

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up early in the morning and sneaked into the bathroom. Everyone slept on the sofa or on the floor.

In the darkness, Hermione saw only a strand of blond hair and lay down again, but not next to Emma again.

She wrapped her arm around the waist of the woman and pressed her body against said woman, she did not know it was not Emma ...

 

 

Emma lay next to a mint-smelling woman and could not resist breathe a kiss on her neck.

A soft sigh was the answer she needed to go on. She let her body roll over the woman's body and felt lips on her neck, cheeks and lips.

A tongue that asked for permission. Emma reached into thick hair and deepened the kiss.

She knew it was not Hermione, even if she did not see anything in the dark. She could only feel ...

Regina knew it was not Narcissa because the woman smelled completely different on her body, but it didn’t bother her at all.

Experienced fingers squeezing her hard nipples and she moaned in her mouth ....

A hand that slid lower and stopped at her panties.

"Don’t stop ..." she moaned, feeling two fingers move between her wet wrinkles teasing her.

"Please ...", she groaned and her own fingers found their way into the other woman.

They slid into the other vagina at the same time and their movements were the same ....

They came at the same time and collapsed side by side. Heavily breathing ....

 

„Regina... by the way...“

„Emma.... we talked yesterday.“ Emma said and both women had to laugh.

„Sorry that I woke you up.“ Emma said, but Regina whispered back: „Actually I thought I woke you up.... you smell good.“

„Likewise...“ Emma said and asking herseld, if she should go now.

„Emma, I can see in your eyes what’s going on in your head.... we are in my bedroom. You can stay if you want.“

Regina said and Emma laid back down...

 

The next time Regina woke up, someone knocked on her door.

'Good morning sis' ... I just wanted to say goodbye. '

"Are you going?" Regina asked, standing up without waking Emma.

She wrapped herself in a dressing gown and left the bedroom.

"I have to, work is waiting for me in Boston."

"Yes, of course ... take care ..."

"Of course ... the same for you ... I love you."

"I love you too." Regina kissed Zelena on the cheek and opened the door for her sister.

She looked around her living room and only Hermione and Narcissa were still there. Asleep and ... cuddling ?!

 

 

Regina remembered the talk she had with Emma, and she had told Regina, that she is going tona new school after holidays. She realized her mistake.

’She is my student... shit!‘

She went back to her bed room and found it empty.

’That was quick...‘ she thought and sat down...

 

 

 

Narcissa woke up feeling an other body on her own. She turned around cautiously and looked at a sleeping Hermione.

’She's cute ...‘ she thought, covering their bodies with a blanket.

She saw Hermione's eyes open and grinned at her shocked face.

"Good Morning..."

"Oh shit ... I'm sorry ... I thought you were Emma."

Narcissa grinned and said, "It's okay. It didn’t bother me.“

 

They got up a little later and helped Regina cleanse their apartment, and Hermione could not take her eyes off Narcissa and blushed whenever Narcissa looked at her ...

 

 

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Narcissa Regina asked that evening, and Regina thought about it and said, "I'm not sure. Why?"

"Curiosity ..." Narcissa said and couldn‘t stop thinking of Hermione....

 

 

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

It was her first day at the new school, and the first person she saw, was Regina. They avoided each other the whole day, and during her lunch break, Emma wrote Hermione a message:

 

„Guess whom I met at school? It‘s almost embarassing.“

 

 

Hermione was at work, when she got the message, and she wrote back:

 

„Enlighten me...“

 

 

Emma: „Regina...“

 

 

Hermione: „And it isn‘t nice....? I thought you two had good conversations....“

 

 

Emma: „We had... then I slept with her. And... well... she‘s my teacher.“

 

 

Hermione: „YOU DID WHAT??!!“

 

 

Emma: „It wasn‘t planned...“

 

 

Hermione: „Oh shit... Em...“

 

 

Emma: „I know..... oh btw, Ron didn‘t come....“

 

 

Hermione: „Why doesn‘t that wonder me at all...?!“

 

 

Emma: „What‘s going on between you two? I thought it was everything fine...“

 

 

Hermione: „It was... the last four years... but now... I don‘t know....“

 

 

Emma: „Okay. Let‘s talk about that this evening?“

 

 

Hermione: „Tomorrow. He isn‘t working today...“

 

 

Emma: „You could come to my place.“

 

 

Hermione: „I know. But I don‘t want to have this dicussion whether I am in love with you, because I‘m going out due his presence.“

 

 

Emma: „Oh shit.... alright.... my break‘s over. Love you.“

 

 

Hermione: „Until later. Love you too...“

 

 

Hermione put her phone back in her pocket and waited for Ron in a bookstore when she nudged a woman and dropped her books.

"Sorry, I ... Hi."

Narcissa helped this woman to pick up her books that she had dropped and looked up, "Oh ... that's a surprise ..."

"Why?" Hermione asked, and both got up and Narcissa handed back the books and said, "Because I thought I saw you coming into my shop."

"Your shop?"

Narcissa laughed, "Yes."

"That's amazing ... because it was my favorite bookstore until it closed. And now it is much better. Cozy .. "

"Thanks ... may I offer you a coffee or tea?"

"That's nice, but I'm waiting for my boyfr- I'm waiting for Ron ..."

 

Narcissa had heard her hesitation and studied the young woman in front of her, wondering if he was ”Ron“ or her ”boyfriend“...

 

„What about.... I‘ll give you this...“ Narcissa started and wrote down her number on a piece of paper und put it in one of Hermione‘s books like a bookmark and continued: „... so you can write me if you want this coffee some day.“

 

’Is she... Is she flirting with me?! No... No, no, no...‘ Hermione thought and then she saw Ron outside the store and said: „I‘ll text you... I have to go now.“

Narcissa nodded and said: „Your books are on the house.“

„What? No, no, no...“

„Hermione, I insist.“ Narcissa said, and Hermione nodded and left the store...

 

 

Later that evening she took a bath and took one of her new books, and found more on Narcissa‘s piece of paper, than just her number:

 

„These are a few of my personal old books. And now their are in good hands...“

 

 

Hermione smiled wide and enjoyed the bath and the book about some poems. Old poems. She loved poems, and she thought of that woman.

’No... that wasn‘t a flirt. It was just small-talk... Am I so desperate and bored because of Ron, that I see ghosts now?! Hermione, you are pathetic... only because Emma had had her little problem with Regina, doesn‘t mean that this woman is...‘

 

„Hermione? What do you want for dinner?“ Ron interrupted her thoughts, she rolled her eyes and said: „I‘m not hungry, Ron!“

„And what shall I do now? We don‘t have food here...“

„You could buy yourself a pizza!“ Hermione said, and heard his groaning: „Fine...“

’Or you could learn cooking...‘ she thought and closed her eyes...

 

A few minutes later he had left their flat, and Hermione left the bathroom, and picked up her phone.

She saved Narcissa‘s number and wrote to her: „Your books are great. -Hermione.“

 

 

———————————————————

 

From: Regina Mills

To: Emma Swan

 

 

Emma,

 

I should not write you....

I really shouldn‘t...

But I do.

 

Every day we see each other is just wonderful, and I can‘t stand it.

 

I always have to think about that night, and I can‘t forget it...

 

Let me know you....

 

 

-Regina, x

 

 

Emma read it twice and decided to answer the Mail:

 

 

From: Emma Swan

To: Regina Mills

 

agreed, x

 

 

 

Regina: „Are you alright? I know my Mail came a bit sudden...“

 

 

Emma: „A bit?!“

 

 

Regina: „Sorry.“

 

 

Emma: „No, it‘s alright... I understand you, you know? I mean... A teacher-student relationship is forbidden, and I know that....“

 

 

Regina: „I should have talk to you...“

 

 

Emma: „Regina... stop overthinking that situation between me and you. Yes you could‘ve talked to me, and yes you hadn’t... But you do now. You are now talking with me.“

 

 

Regina: „Alright.... what do you think about lunch tomorrow.“

 

 

Emma: „I think that it would be boring alone....“

 

 

Regina: „I‘ll pick you up, Ms Swan.“

 

 

Emma: „I‘ll wait for you, Ms Mills...“

 

 

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

It was Hermione‘s third sleepless night, when she gets a message from Narcissa:

 

„How are you?“

 

 

Hermione looked down at the messgage and wrote back immediately: „Still awake... reading your books...“

 

 

Narcissa: „Really? Don‘t eat them. Paper‘s not quite nutritious...“

 

 

Hermione: „The first two books were rather delicous, to be honest....“

 

 

Narcissa: „You‘re funny... What would you say to breakfast?“

 

 

Hermione: „You mean.... I should eat something else, too?!“

 

 

Narcissa: „I know it‘s hard.... but you can do it.... I believe in you...“

 

 

Hermione: „Well... I guess I could try to eat something else...“

 

she was totally aware about the double meaning of their conversation, but she didn‘t care about it....

 

Narcissa: „So? What do you say?“

 

Hermione: „Breakfast sounds really nice...“

 

Narcissa: „I‘ll pick you up at.... 10?“

 

 

Hermione: „Yes.“

 

 

———————————————————

 

,,I‘m sorry I had let you wait...“ Emma said, when she stepped into Regina‘s car and sat down.

„Don‘t worry. I was late too...“ Regina said, smiled at Emma and looked back into her smartphone.

,,Traffic?” Emma asked, and Regina nodded: ,,It’s horrible.... sorry, I just have to find us a new restaurant for our lunch...”

,,What if we go in....?”

,,Your flat?“

„Yes...“ Emma said and looked at Regina.

„Are you... sure?“ Regina asked, but she followed Emma upstairs.

 

The air between the two of them was filled with something neither of them could describe.

It was the moment the door closed, when their eyes met.

Neither of them could look away....

Neither of them could move....

Neither of them could resist anymore. It was Regina who took the first step. She pushed Emma against the wall and kissed her hard.

Emma moaned and let drop her key, and wrapped her arms around Regina, who opened Emma‘s blouse impatientely, and cupped her breats.

Emma moaned and pushed Regina against the other wall.

„Want you... now...“ Emma gasped, and Regina could only nod and opened Emma‘s jeans...

 

„Regina...?“

„Yes....“

„What exactly was the function of a bed...?“

The both of them were laying on the floor in Emma‘s living room, and their clothes were just everywhere...

„Decoration, Emma... the function of a bed is just decoration....“ Regina said hard breathing, and Emma nodded.

„Decoration... that‘s good...“

 

 

———————————————————

 

Hermione entered the bookstore a few days later and when she saw Narcissa, she knew that the other woman was not amused to see Hermione...

 

„Can we talk?“ Hermione asked.

„You know, a little message would have been enough, but you didn‘t say anything. You just decided to not coming.“

„Narcissa I‘m really sorry...“

„Hermione, I started to like you, but I don‘t like such things.“

„I know...“

„Oh, you know?! That‘s good.“ Narcissa stepped around the counter to put back the books a customer just placed on a table before he had left.

„Narcissa please listen to me...“

„Why? To listen to some lies?!“

‘Wow... she was really hurt...‘ Hermione thaught and followed the older woman.

„Ron and I...“ she was interrupted by a new customer, and Narcissa just ignored her to help the woman, who asked her about a book...

 

Hermione left the shop, and thought about to write Narcissa, but she wanted to talk about that in private....

But it was important, so she wrote her:

 

Hermione: „I‘m really sorry, that I forgot it. I just forgot it, and I also didn‘t thought about writing you.... I started to like you too... please don‘t let us fight because of that...“

 

It was a bit later that evening and she was bored. Ron wasn‘t at home and she decided to watch a movie, when her phone buzzed.

She looked on the display, and her heart almost jumped out of her chest....

 

Narcissa: „Are you at home?“

 

 

Hermione: „Yes...“

 

 

Hermione wondered why Narcissa had asked. But then someone knocked at her door.

She stood up and opened.

„Narcissa...“

 

„May I?“ she asked, and Hermione stepped aside and Narcissa entered.

 

„Are you alone?“

„Yes... Ron is... I don‘t know where he is.“ Hermione said and closed the door.

 

,,Why are you here?” Hermione asked after a few minutes, and after she had gave Narcissa a glass of wine.

 

,,I have to apologize.... Everyone can forget things...”

,,Not this... Narcissa, I... I can not say how sorry I am to forget you...” Hermione said and their eyes met. She leaned against her kitchen counter and Narcissa stepped closer.

,,You are not the first woman who forgot me...” Narcissa placed her glass on the counter and stepped in Hermione’s private space.

,,I told you.... I like you, Hermione....”

Hermione nodded, and her hands found Narcissa’s hips and she pulled her closer.

,,What happen here...?” Hermione whispered. She was not sure about her feelings, but she liked Narcissa, and she was curious...

,,Don’t think...” Narcissa leaned closer, and Hermione closed her eyes. She felt Narcissa’s hands on her cheeks and she felt her hot breath on her lips.

,,Narcissa....”

,,Why did you forgot me....?”

,,I.... I was scared....”

,,About what....?”

,,This...” Hermione said, and kissed her...

 

Narcissa moaned and kissed her back. The kiss grew more passionate, but Hermione pushed her away, out of sudden, and before Narcissa could say something, the door opened, and Ron entered their flat...

 

,,Stay....” Hermione whispered, and Ron looked in the kitchen.

,,Who’s that ol’lady....?”

,,Ron... are you drunk?!” Hermione stepped closer and he looked between the two women.

,,Did’ya fucked?”

,,Ron!”

,,Shu’up ‘Mione... I don’t care...” he said and went to the bathroom, where they could heard him vomitting...

 

,,Hermione... I know, that is none of my business... but...”

,,I forgot you, because I thought... And I’m still thinking... about me and you...”

Narcissa blushed and they tried to ignore the noises out of the bathroom...

,,Hermione...”

,,I think I love y...” Hermione was interrupted by Ron’s noises and closed her eyes in disgust.

 

,,I like that thought.... because... I love you too....”


End file.
